A satellite symposium on the role of the autonomic nervous system in cardiac arrhythmias has been sanctioned by the 27th World Congress of Physiology which is being held in Paris, July 17-23, 1977. The satellite symposium will take place at Lake Como, Italy, during July 25-27, 1977. The symposium deals with the important role of the autonomic nervous system in sudden cardiac death associated with myocardial infarction and other causes. We will focus on the underlying mechanisms which are imperfectly understood, despite a great amount of investigative effort. An international conference of experts working on this subject has not been held and we feel that this is an appropriate time for such a meeting so that attenion can be focussed on the major problems. In this way a rational approach for further experimentation and therapeutic measures should be forthcoming. The World Congress of Physiology has urged us to limit the size to 30-50 participants. Therefore we will make every attempt to attract 30-50 international experts through announcements in appropriate journals, World Congress notices, scientific meetings and invitation of acknowledged authorities. The conference will be composed of six 20-minute talks on approximately 30 topics. One and possibly two sessions for non-invited papers will be held. There will be ample time for discussion which will be held on a formal basis at the end of each session and on an informal basis over the three days. The results of the conference will be published.